True Love Or?
by Aoichann
Summary: They didn't realize each other until they make a conversation.. But what's in Orihime's past? (not so much of a neglect fic but is a type of it) ICHIHIME, tatsukixundecided, outcasted orihime.
1. Chapter I

**Hello thereeeeeeee here comes my first story! I try to really really do my best for this story and the upcoming chapters, because this is my first story and such I try to make it as memorable as possible. Also, don't forget to review and review and review! Any kind of review will be appreciated! Thanks a lottt 3 3**

**Disclaimer : Bleach is NOT mine :)**

**ToTheStory**

Today is a hot day in Karakura City. The massive heat stings my skin so much. I regretted not bringing an umbrella with me today. And so, in the vicinity I saw my best friend and my childhood friend, Tatsuki-chan. "Tatsuki-chaaan!" I called to her as I wave. "Hime, YOU. ARE. LATE! And still, you dare to walk slowly?" growl Tatsuki to me. "Hai, hai. Gomen ne, Tatsuki-chan. Then let's go~" I said as I take Tatsuki-chan's hand and drag her along. Even though today is entrance ceremony, I did pull an all-nighter yesterday, which caused me to wake up late today. I regretted it, but I'm looking forward to my wannabe classmates and friends today.

After The Ceremony

"Tatsuki-chan. We got the same class… By the way, did you see that guy with that eccentric orange hair?" I asked, curiously. "Yeah. And I sort of remember him. I think when we're small, he used to train in the same dojo as me." Tatsuki-chan replied. "Really.. Okay then, time to go to the class!" I shouted and dragged her along again.

I slide the door to reveal the classroom. I don't know anybody yet, while Tatsuki-chan is already trying to mingle with another classmates. So in a random way I picked up my seat near the window. Suddenly a voice near me said to me, "Excuse me, can we exchange places?" A boy with a noticeable orange hair, a well-trained body and an okay face is standing beside me. "Eh.. Ah.. Okay then." I said while I picked my bag and moved to the chair beside me. After moving, I left my bag to go to Tatsuki-chan's place but the teacher had already came into the class, which forced me to go back to my seat.

"Students, good morning. From today on, I will be your homeroom for 3 years. My name is Kinoshita Mizuki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." she said will smiling to us. "As today is the first meeting for most of the students in this class, I will conduct the jiko shoukai session." she said and she opened her class members list. She called the students name one by one. My number is in the middle, so.. I still can think of what to say. "Inoue Orihime-san, please come forward." My eyes widened for a while, but I bravely go forward.

"Hello everyone, my name is Inoue Orihime. I love red fireflies and my hobby is reading. Nice to meet you." I smiled. I can hear the boys whispering. One of them whispered, "Hey, check it out she's a hottie." I got butterflies in my stomach but I decided to keep it in. I went back to my chair despite all those whispers. The next student called is Ishida Uryuu, from his looks, my guess is that he's going to be the class representative. And well, he's sort of scary, I think. A few other students are called. "Kurosaki Ichigo-san, please come forward." called Kinoshita-sensei. The boy beside me walked forward to the board while keeping his hand in his pocket. "Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't particularly like anything and I don't really have any hobby." he said, uninterested. He went back to his chair in a short time and by a few seconds he's back to his seat beside me.

A few more students are called to finish the the jiko shoukai session. It was a boring moment in my opinion and I just can't wait to start the lessons. The first lesson was Mathematics and I barely understand anything the teacher said. "Ha…." I sighed. "You okay?" The boy, Kurosaki-san, looked at me. Maybe he noticed that I'm barely catching the lessons. "Yeah I'm fine." I whispered, so the teacher would not notice. I smiled at him. "Maybe he's a kind person." I thought.

During lunch

"Tatsuki-chaan, lets eaaat~" I said while running to her. "Ah sorry Orihime, I've had plans to go eat lunch with the other students. Wanna join?" she refused while inviting me in the same time. "Oh… Well, its fine then, go ahead. I'll be eating alone then." I said, covering my disappointment behind my smile. "Is it really okay for you?" she asked while hinting a sympathy. "Yeah its fine, go aheaad." I said, trying to act spoiled as usual. "Okay then. Take care, Orihime." she smiled while leaving me alone in the class.

I went back to my seat, disappointed. "Eh. Inoue-san, you're eating alone?" asked Kurosaki-san. "Sort of.. My friend went with another people, so I should eat alone." I said, smiling. "So its like that." he replied while sighing. "Kurosaki-san, don't you have any friends?" I asked. "I did, but they scurried off a while ago.." he replied while making a funny face. I chuckled, a small laugh big enough to make him embarrassed. "What? Don't laugh at me!" he said while his face is blushing. "I-Its funny.." I said in the middle of my laughter. "Wh-Whatever…" he replied, while still blushing.

We're getting closer each moment, and I really don't want to separate from him. But I realized that he's a boy and I'm a girl, and that made me realize that we can't always be together.

In a glimpse of the moment, I thought that I fell for him. But the next moment, I brushed those thought off and concentrated to the reality. "He's just a friend." I thought, firmly.

Homeroom

"Hime. Lets go home together." invited Tatsuki-chan. "Um… I have made plans to go home with Kurosaki-san today, sorry.." I refused, smoothly. "Oh really. Okay then, its fine." she said, with a monotone. She walked away from my seat. And I turned to Kurosaki-san. "Kurosaki-san, can we go now?" I asked. "Uh-huh." he smiled. A really cute smile.

"Kurosaki-san, do you think its fine for me to refuse Tatsuki-chan's offer?" I asked, being the anxious I am. "Nah, its fine. Its not like she's your only friend, is she?" Kurosaki-san replied confidently. "Maybe yes, or maybe not." I replied. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, she's the only friend I've had since small…" I replied. "Why-" Before he finishes his sentence I butt in. "But since we're friends, then maybe she's not the only friend I had, right?" I replied with my wide smile covering my face. I realized that I'm overacting, and I hide my face under my auburn hair.

He chuckled. "Wh-What…" I asked. "No, nothing, nothing, just a sort of payback from before." He replied, and smiling with a very cunning grin."You….!" I smacked his hand playfully. "It hurts!" he screamed, but in a playful manner. I laughed.

He's a really outgoing person.

Not like me.

Since that day, I can't seem to like other people.

I even hate myself, I think.

Yeah, since that day…..

**So that's it. I like to make cliffhangers in stories so please forgive me~~ **

**Please review and review**

**I don't know if this is good but I'll improve more in the next chapters. Maybe the continuation of the story depend on your reviews. I'm holding a poll to see some choices as Ichigo's partner.**

**See you in the next chapterrr 3**


	2. Chapter II

**Helloooo agaiinnnn I decided to update fast since I have time to make the next chapter. Thanks for the positive reviews I got even if its only a little. I hope you keep on reading my story. That means a lot for me. The poll is still open for the time being when I post this chapter so make sure you're submitting your vote! Enough author ramblings**

**ToTheStory**

I woke up to the sudden and ear-breaking tone of my alarm. "Its still 4.30 in the morning.. duh." I said while I sat on my bed, resting my back on the wall. I recollected the memories of yesterday. "Ehm.. I had a nice day with Kurosaki-san yesterday... And so… Wait. WAIT." I came into a sudden realization. "I refused Tatsuki-chan's invitation yesterday and went home with Kurosaki-san. I hope Tatsuki-chan isn't mad." I said while standing up and making my way to the bathroom. 

After getting out of the bathroom I quickly change into my school uniform and went to the corner to make my breakfast and my bento for lunch. For my breakfast, I ate bread with jam, a few of them. After packing up my bento and made sure that I don't leave anything, I set for school. 

I walk down the usual path I used to go to school. As usual I saw Tatsuki-chan standing there waiting for me. "Ohayou, Tatsuki-chan." I said with a smile. "Morning, Hime. Um.. Do you mind if I bring some friends with us?" she asked while biting her lip. "What do you MEAN by 'some friends'?" I thought, I have a bit disappointment,but I keep my tone as usual. "Oh really? Where are they?" I asked, trying to sound as usual as I could. "Maybe they'll arrive any second soon." she replied. "Lets wait then." I said, with the usual smile I had, even if I was faking it. 

After 5 minutes I saw two girls rushing towards me and Tatsuki-chan. "Sorry, Tatsuki-san we're lateee." said one of them as they reorganize their breathing pace. "Daijoubu~ By the way, let me introduce you to my childhood friend, Inoue Orihime." Tatsuki-chan said while gesturing her head towards me. I bowed my head slightly, they did that too. "Morning Inoue-san, my name is Uemura Kei, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." said a girl with chestnut colored hair, which she tied into a side ponytail. The other girl also introduce herself. "Hello Inoue-san, my name is Kitagawa Chiharu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." said the other girl who has a black colored hair, which she tied into pigtails and was rested on her shoulders. "Now with everyone already get to know each other, lets go." said Tatsuki-chan. 

On the way, Tatsuki-chan's always, only talking to Uemura-san and Kitagawa-san. She rarely talks to me. She only talks to me if Uemura-san and Kitagawa-san brought up the subject about me, other than that, not even once. But I don't know why, this heart is so empty. Tatsuki-chan's starting to drift away from me, further, further. Maybe all people are just the same after all.. Like 'that person'. 

In the classroom

I got inside the classroom door which was left open, probably by the student who got inside before me. I left Tatsuki-chan with her so called 'new friends' in the genkan, as she will be with them to their class. I quickly went over to my seat beside Kurosaki-san's empty chair. "He hasn't come yet… huh." I said in my mind while observing his seat. I buried my face to the table trying to think over what happened. 

"Inoue-san, morning." a familiar voice said. "Morning, Kurosaki-san." I said without lifting my head up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm okay." I said, my voice started to get blurry. "You don't look like you're okay." he said and forced my head to look at his face. He saw the tears that are formed in the corners of my eyes. "What happened?" he asks, seems like he cared. "No-Nothing." I said, as I was avoiding the subject. His eyes is piercing to me, I can't help but avert my eyes from him. "For God's sake, tell me." he said, still with his piercing gaze. There was silence. I thought about it over and over until I finally gave in. "Okay fine, I'll tell you during lunch." I said, as my hand is struggling to remove his hand off of my face. "Good." he said while opening his bag. 

"Sheesh. " I said quietly. "You said something?" he asked. "N-Nothing." I replied. 

Please don't act like you care. 

-Time skip- During lunch

I opened my bag to take my bento I prepared earlier in the morning. I turned my head to see Tatsuki-chan's seat. Empty. She's not there. It seems like she has gone to meet her so called 'new friends' from the other class. I sighed. "She didn't even bother to invite me." I thought as some tears began to form in the corners of my eyes again. "Don't cry, Hime. All people are the same after all. Don't let them hurt you." I said to myself, trying to be strong. 

"Inoue-san, your bento looks so tasty!" Kurosaki-san said, as I was snapping back to reality. "Really? Thank you!" I said, happily. That's the first time anybody said those words, after that 'incident'. We ate in silence until Kurosaki-san broke it. "Anyway, Inoue-san, mind telling me, what EXACTLY happened in the morning?" he asked. "Eh… Okay.." I answered as I bit my lower lip. So I told him what exactly happened in the morning. "So THAT'S what happened?" he asked, making his tone clear. "Y-Yeah." I replied shortly. "So what? Should you care? If she doesn't care about you, why should you?" he said confidently. His words are engraved in my mind. 

He doesn't know. He doesn't know what happened before. 

"I just can't do it to her." I said, sternly. "Why?" he asked, confused. "Because she's the only friend I had since we're small. I just can't do it." I said, while looking down at my feet. He sighed. "Whatever. Its your choice anyway, well, by the way, want to go home together later on?" Kurosaki-san said. "O-Okay. Thank you, Kurosaki-san." I said, my face getting red, but I quickly turn to my normal state. "Yeah, and don't call me Kurosaki-san, just call me Ichigo-kun." He grinned to me. "Eh.. Don't call me Inoue-san too then, call me Orihime-chan." I said, smiling. We stared at each other for a while, then we burst into laughter. 

Suddenly the bell rang and disturbed our laughter. "Oops, time out." I said while crossing my hand to make an 'X' sign. "Yeah." Then we went back to our designated seats. 

Thank you, Ichigo-kun. 

Homeroom

"Okay students, there are no more important messages. You may go home now." said Mizuki-sensei as she exited the class. "Ichigo-kun, lets go." I said. "Okay." he replied while taking his bag. We walked down the road towards my home. "Orihime-chan, wanna stop somewhere nice?" he grinned at me. "Wait, where?" I asked cluelessly. He dragged me while putting his hands to close my eyes. We walked a few meters away before we came into a halt. "We're here." he said while retreating his hand from my eyes. Wait. He's taking me to a cake shop? "You're going to treat me?" I asked, while blushing. "Uh-huh. Just don't go fat." he said with a mocking tone. 

We entered and get a sit in the corner. I ordered for a slice of my favorite cake, cheese cake. "They said that the cakes here are good, so I decided to take you here." he said, smiling. "Really? Thank you!" I replied him in an interested tone. Waiting for our order, I observed the shop. Our seat has a short wall separating us from the other customer beside us. And so the shop is very nicely decorated. From the other side, I heard a voice so familiar to me. 

"Hey, how's Orihime-chan's life now? Is she still tormented?" ask a male voice, which is so familiar. 

The voice answering next is surprising me, enough to get me to a heart attack. 

"Yeah, and she will be tormented more." 

I turned my head to see Ichigo-kun's face. He had a same familiar expression as I am. 

"Orihime-chan, who is he? And that girl voice… Isn't it… Arisawa-san?" 

**BLAARR yey cliffhanger agaaainnn so that's it now everyone convey what you're thinking about this new chapterrr**

**Anyway I'm happy that some people liked my story. I'll do my best in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to submit your votes and please, please, please always review and review!**

**Thanks a loooootttt. **


	3. Chapter III

**Hello peopleee I know you've been reading and not a lot are reviewing….. I'm a bit disappointed….. SO WELL PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR VOTES GO TO MY PROFILE SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE REVIEW I WANT MY READERS TO ALSO COOPERATE THEIR IDEAS INTO MY STORY SO THEY KEEP ON LIKING THE STORY PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP? SO THOSE WHO LIKED THE STORY HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE. OKAY AUTHOR SHUT UP and by the way I decided to change my writing style hope you like it**

* * *

**ToTheStory**

* * *

"Orihime-chan, who is he? And that girl voice… Isn't it… Arisawa-san?"

I slightly nodded. Ichigo-kun stood up to go to the next table but I hold his hand and shook my head. I can feel tears slowly forming in my eyes. I know I may not hearing it wrongly, but is this true?

"_Keep calm, Orihime."_ I thought inside my mind.

"Orihime-chan, you okay? Want me to pack up the cheese cake?" asked Ichigo-kun with a worried voice, noticing that I didn't touch my cake at all.

"If you would, please. I don't know I feel bad." I said, quietly, while giving him a nod.

He then called one of the waiters to note up the bill and asked them to pack my cheese cake. I feel bad about it though. Seeing Ichigo-kun is being considerate and all.

"Ichigo-kun you don't really have to worry about these things. Things like this happen much lately, I guess." I smiled, not wanting to bother him too much.

I took my bag up and slowly stood, I open my bag and search for my wallet.

"Here's my part of the bill. Thank you for bringing me here. If you would excuse me." I said while my head facing the table and my hands reaching out to take the packed cheese cake.

I race as fast as I could leaving Ichigo-kun. I just can't hold it. Tatsuki-chan's actually meeting 'that person' lately and she'll be destroying my life. I don't want to get Ichigo-kun inside the problems of my life and if I did, he would also be troubled by 'that person'. Its not that I don't like Ichigo-kun or what.. but instead its because I cared for him and I decided to get him out of this bothering personal matters. But even though I tried, Ichigo-kun just got closer and he could take any information he wants.

"Ichigo-kun, sorry. This is for the sake of both of us." I murmured, as I run to my small apartment.

I quickly opened the door and in the same pace close it again. I throw myself over the bed and wondered. I wanted to curl up as small as possible but my body's not as flexible as those I see in TV.. Ballerinas? Whatever… My head feels like they will explode any second soon if I don't sort it out immediately.

"_My D-plan…. In a few more weeks, is it…"_ I thought, remembering what I decided long ago, vaguely.

I went over to my wardrobe and take out a change of my clothes. After changing, I feel like going out so I decided to go out for a bit to the park.

After a few minutes of walking from my apartment, I found myself in the almost empty park, as I saw a shadow there. I walked closer to the shadow and saw Tatsuki-chan. My fears from the event before sparked up in my mind but I shrugged it off and I greeted her.

"Good evening, Tatsuki-chan." I said, smiling as innocent as I could.

"Good evening, Orihime." she replied back, smiling faintly.

"_OH NOW SHE'S PLAYING THAT INNOCENT LOOK." _ I tried to keep my pissed off face, not to let it known to her that I've blown her cover.

"How's it been going with… Uemura-san and Kitagawa-san… wasn't it?" I asked, playing an innocent girl in front of her.

"Things have been great.. But I missed you, Orihime." she said, turning away from me.

"Oh my God, you looked like a lesbian. PLEASE." I said with the usual tone that I usually use when she entered her lesbian mode.

"Joking… Have your days been going good with Kurosaki-san?" She asked curiously.

"Wh-What? Its not like I'm going out with Ichigo-kun or anything.." I replied while a slight blush is hinting on my face.

"I didn't said that YOU TWO are going out… did I?" she said, emphasizing some of her words.

"Oh well you didn't, maam." I replied in a sudden fear.

"Rumors sure travel fast huh….. You're eating lunch with that orange furball.. Going home together with him…. Hm.. And you dared not telling me, your childhood friend?! What kind of friend are you….." she said with a fake sympathy look while holding her chest.

"_Oh my God, PLEASE."_

"I said we're not dating. THANK. YOU." I said while crossing my hand in front of my chest.

I checked the skies. Its getting dark, so I decided to make it as an excuse to run away from her.

"Tatsuki-chan.. Its dark now. I think I'm going back." I said, while smiling a sick smile.

"Oh really… Okay then, I'll be back too." she said after observing her surroundings.

We turned against our backs since our home is in the opposite of each other.

"Orihime-"

I tried to look back but suddenly my moves are halted.

Tatsuki-chan is hugging me.

The girl who is betraying me is hugging me in this instance.

"_Orihime get that girl off of you!"_ cried the dark side of me.

"_Orihime, just stay still. See what happens next."_ said the white side of me.

"Tatsuki-chan… May I leave now?" I smiled, looking at her.

"Um.. Yeah. Sorry for that." she apologized as she scratch the back of her head.

I walk a few steps before I hear her calling me.

"Orihime."

I look back at her. Trying to grasp the reason of her calling.

"Yeah?" I said with a sweetly sick smile.

"Nothing. Nevermind." she said and turned her head towards her path.

I walked a few paths more and resume my pace while organizing my memories on what just happened. I met Tatsuki-chan in the park during walk and we're talking like nothing happened. How could she? Why did she did it to me and act innocently like she didn't plan anything?

I felt like throwing myself up but I waited until I reached my apartment and locked the door. After locking the door, I threw myself to the bed again. Everything seems to be out of its place and I don't feel good about it.

"_Lets see what will happen tomorrow, shan't we?"_

The Next Morning, In The Classroom

I came in quickly not to bother anybody beside me or anybody. After placing my bag on my table, I went quickly to the toilet and decided to hide in one of the rooms. I just don't want to see anybody's face un-necessarily. It maybe looked like I was avoiding them but I just do what I thought best for my sake after all. I take a look at my watch and realized it's almost time for morning homeroom so I slip back to class.

"Everyone good morning. I'll take the absence for today." said Mizuki-sensei from the front of the class.

I tried to steal a look at Ichigo-kun. From the look on his face, looks like he's pissed at me. Oh well, better that way rather than got him involved at my personal matters, right?

Mizuki-sensei called his name twice, thrice. But he didn't notice. I have no choice but to wake him up off his whatever thing which made him pissed, most probably me.

"Ichigo-kun, your name is called." I whispered.

He slightly looked at me then raised his hands.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei, I'm present." he said, with a hint of anger.

"Hey Kurosaki-san please listen closely. You're supposed to be paying attention and not daydreaming, dozing off there." Mizuki-sensei said as she looked at her class list.

"Whatever." he whispered.

It seems like he's really pissed off now. What should I do? I can't possibly explain to him everything. All I want is for him to stay out, I don't want him to be hurt by 'that person' and I definitely don't want him to suffer something the same like I suffered. If only he would understand.

But my voice wouldn't come out to say those words.

They've been silenced, after all.

* * *

**Okay so here goes the ****last**** probably last chapter. The continuation depends on your review, so please review and review. Any kind will be appreciated.**

**The continuation depends on your review, no/less review? No updates. Also remember to fav!**

**So please review and tell me your thought! **

**Please**

**Pretty please**

**Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**See you in a whilee~ **


End file.
